


A Step Forward

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Blake's looking for something in the dorm, but finds an unexpected surprise instead.





	A Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fic from @harkonenbade, who asked for 46+monos from [this](http://thestarryskiesofpalaven.tumblr.com/post/165683917676/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) post!

"I swear I saw that blueprint somewhere..." Blake muttered to herself as she searched every corner of team RWBY's dorm. Sighing, she got down to look under the bunk beds.

Nothing.

Shaking her head in frustration, she went to the bookshelf and started pulling out the books to see if it happened to be behind them.

"Weiss?" she said loudly, still rummaging.

"Yes, Blake?" came the answer from the bathroom.

"Have you seen the blueprint from yesterday anywhere? I've looked everywh- _oh_."

Blake was struck silent as she pulled two books apart in her search, only to find a drawing.

A drawing of _herself_.

She gently extracted the sheet of paper from its hiding place, looking at the amazingly done portrait. Everything from her eyes, to her face, to her hair, to her _ears_... it was all breathtakingly detailed.

_How did this-- who drew this?_

She must've zoned out for a while, because the next thing she heard was a worried "Blake?" behind her. She jumped slightly, turning around and holding the drawing in front of her.

Weiss' eyes landed on it and she immediately froze, eyes widening. She looked back up at Blake, her face reddening slightly.

Neither said a word for a moment, before Blake broke the silence.

"Weiss... what is this? Who drew it?" she asked slowly.

Weiss looked away in obvious embarrassment, huffing. "It's-- it's just... something. That I drew."

Blake blinked in confusion as the statement sunk in. Then a sense of wonder began to fill her slowly.

"I didn't know you were such an amazing artist, Weiss... but-- why?"

Weiss fidgeted on the spot, not looking Blake in the eyes. "I just wanted to... I don't know; make something for you. A... gift, I suppose." she said, finally looking at Blake. "It was supposed to be a surprise..."

The warm feeling that rushed to Blake's face couldn't possibly have been a blush, she told herself.

"It's amazing, Weiss. I-- I love it." she whispered, smiling goofily at the portrait in her hands. She glanced back up at Weiss, her smile turning more mischievous.

Weiss was not prepared for the tight hug that Blake gave her a second later.


End file.
